Huida hacia la libertad
by Lady Cid
Summary: Marisa ya no quiere quedarse en el Santuario al ver como han cambiado las cosas


_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero las tres chicas que aparecen aquí, sí._

**Huida hacia la libertad.**

_17 de diciembre de 1973_

Marisa despertó en un lugar extraño. Nunca había estado allí, era seguro. Trató de levantarse, mas se sintió débil. Se preguntaba que había sido del señor Kanon. Ella había decidido hacerle compañía, sabiendo que iba a morir. Ni siquiera había tratado de abrir la prisión para liberarlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

"Nunca la he tenido" pensó la joven de cabello castaño, con tristeza. "Para el señor Kanon, siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda".

Estaba cavilando, cuando llegaron dos personas. Eran dos mujeres, una de ellas adulta y la otra, una niña.

—Ya despertó la señorita, maestra Natalia…— dijo la niña, la cual tenía cabello azul y ojos castaños de mirada severa, en tono serio y seco, pero se notaba que se preocupó por la escudera.

—Sarahí, mi alumna, te encontró en la prisión de Cabo Sunión— dijo la adulta, que respondía al nombre de Natalia —me pregunto qué haría una mujer como tú allí. No luces como una traidora, pero tu cosmos no tiene suficiente fuerza para ser considerada una Santa de Atenea.

La escudera de Saga se sintió atrapada, de pronto. No tenía otra opción que la de ser sincera con las personas que habían cuidado de ella.

—Estaba allí porque el señor Kanon fue encarcelado por el señor Saga en la prisión de Cabo Sunión— admitió la joven, en tono triste, mientras Natalia la miraba empáticamente.

—No tenías la intención de liberarlo, sino de morir… no te puedo juzgar. Yo misma me encuentro así— respondió la mujer de cabello rosado —Saga mandó matar a mi amado Aiolos de Sagitario.

—¿Qué ha dicho? Pero… pero eso es imposible. El señor Saga no haría algo así— la mujer de ojos grises estaba incrédula. Es que tal cosa no concordaba con su señor… aunque debía admitir que había cambiado mucho con ella.

—Yo lo hubiera creído hace un año, pero ahora no es más que un traidor y un impostor. Se está haciendo pasar por el Patriarca— Sarahí, la pequeña, decidió intervenir. Podía tener solamente siete años recién cumplidos, pero no era una idiota que se creyera el cuento de que Aiolos había tratado de matar a Atenea. Era más, creía que la diosa no estaba en su Santuario, porque el Santo de Sagitario la había salvado de las garras de su compañero.

Marisa tuvo que admitir la realidad… Saga ya no era el buen muchacho de antes; el que había conocido cuando perdió la armadura de Tigris frente a Serteb y se convirtió en su escudera. Además, ahora admitía por fin que Kanon no cambiaría, al contrario, había transformado al noble Santo en alguien capaz de cometer un crimen. Frente a esto, no vio otra alternativa: debía marchar del Santuario, fuera como fuera.

—Si me permiten seguirlas a donde quiera que vayan, lo haré. Me llamo Marisa. Hasta hace unos días yo era la escudera de Saga de Géminis. Seguramente, él me cree muerta y en parte tendría razón, no podría volver a ser la misma persona de antes, al enterarme de lo que ha pasado. Prometo servirlas en lo que necesiten.

Natalia sonrió tristemente y en los ojos de Sarahí se vio que entendía a esta muchacha de ojos grises.

—Bien, Marisa. Yo soy Natalia de Vespa y esta niña es mi alumna Sarahí. Su armadura será la de Honores Frederici y será la líder de los Santos Sonotas, cuando termine su entrenamiento. Nos iremos a Austria, para que mi discípula consiga su objetivo y vuelva aquí. En cuanto eso suceda, yo renunciaré al Santuario. No quiero tener nada que ver con Saga de Géminis, ni alguno de sus cómplices si es que los tuvo.

La joven aprendiza permanecía estoica, con expresión dura mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su maestra. La escudera ya había tomado su decisión. Seguiría a Natalia y a Sarah y las serviría; también quería dejar por completo el Santuario. Tal vez educaría a una sucesora como escudera, para que sirviese a la joven de cabello celeste, aunque eso tendría que preguntárselo a esa pequeña adulta, obligada a madurar a sus escasos siete años.

Luego tuvo que admitir que Kanon había deseado solamente que Marisa regresara con Saga. Mas ella no regresaría a su antiguo señor… ahora iría en busca de su libertad, costara lo que costara. No podría volver a la misma historia.

**Bueno, aquí les presento un escrito donde viene la vida pasada de Marisa, la protagonista de Paz en medio de la revolución. En este fic se menciona que ella huyó del Santuario con dos personas, pues bien, les presento a las dos chicas con las que se fue, Natalia y Sarahi. este fic llevaba años entre mis escritos y he decidido alargarlo un poco. De antemano, muchas gracias por leerme y continuar comentando mis locuras.**


End file.
